The Heart of the Curse
by Gummybear Studios
Summary: After a run in with M.E.C.H, Jack finds his newest "up-grades" getting harder to deal with. Who better to help him than a clan of ninjas! XD
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing this story because I can't find any about ninjas or about Jack becoming a ninja...**

**This story will contain a couple of OCs**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime**

* * *

_**Jack POV**_

_Pain. Pain is the first thing I feel when I wake up. Where am I? How did I get here? Oh yeah… And I started to remember what happened earlier today…_

_**Flashback**_

"Prime!" It was Agent Fowler.

"Yes, Agent Fowler." Optimus said with a tired tone.

"There's been an attack at a Japanese government facility - By M.E.C.H"

"Japan!? Cool! Now I have to go!" Miko said.

"Agent Fowler, send the coordinates. Autobots, prepare to roll out." Optimus announced.

"Miko…" Bulkhead said with a warning tone, "…Stay." She groaned as he left. _Well at least she won't go now, since Bulkhead even warned her not to. Who am I kidding? She'll definitely go._ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Raf say,

"Umm… Jack?"

"Nooo… She didn't…" I said.

"She did." Raf said. _Damn, I should've known… It's a JAPANESE facility. _I thought as I entered the ground-bridge . As soon as I stepped out of it, I froze at what I saw. Silas had Miko. With a knife at her throat!

"Let her go Silas!" I heard Bulkhead say.

"I don't think so." Silas said in a really creepy voice. I slowly crept up from behind. Without anyone noticing, I quickly moved to the side and punched him in the jaw causing him to drop the knife and stagger backwards. I grabbed Miko and started running towards the 'bots who were making their way towards us while fighting off the M.E.C.H soldiers. That is until Miko and I were pointed at with multiple guns. _Scrap! _I thought before being roughly pushed to ground along with Miko.

"Hmm… Mr. Darby, I didn't know that you packed a punch like that." Silas said with a gun pointing at my head.

"Silas. Let the children go." Optimus ordered. Silas seemed to think about it.

"Well since I'm in such a good mood today, No." He said.

"M.E.C.H soldiers, we got what we came for. It's time to move!" He barked into his com-link.

"Wait Silas! What are you going to do with them!?" Arcee failed to hide the panic in her voice.

"Let's just say that if you ever do see them again, they'll never be the same." He smiled at looks of horror he was being given.

"How did you know that we would be here?" I asked, hoping to get him distracted.

"Well thanks to the Nakadai girl of course. I've noticed that she has a habit of going out to the field. So I staged an attack in Japan and as I suspected, it got her attention which also lead you here. Now we really should be going since many tests will be taking place soon."

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled as I round-house kicked him while making sure the guns weren't aiming at me or Miko.

"Run!" I told her as I tackled Silas.

"But-" She started.

"I'll be right behind you! I just have to buy some time! Now go!" As soon as she entered a ground-bridge I started to follow her when I was grabbed from behind.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Silas grabbed me.

"That's it Darby! One more outburst like that and I will put a bullet through your skull! Autobots! Try and shoot me and I will make sure that it will definitely happen!" Silas was clearly pissed off as he dragged me towards the helicopter. As I was shoved in I saw the Autobots get electrocuted and knocked out. I was teasered and started to fall into unconsciousness but not before I heard Arcee scream,

"JACK!"

_**M.E.C.H HQ, Jack POV**_

As soon as I woke up, I noticed the straps that held me down to the table. Before I examined the room for any means of escape I heard Silas screaming at one of his soldiers,

"What do you mean the autobots got away!?"

"I'm sorry but Agent Fowler called in some reinforcements and we weren't able to retrieve the 'bots without getting captured."

"Well! Was anyone captured!?" Silas was getting impatient.

"Yes sir. It was the soldier, Damian Clark."

"Ugh. I'll punish you later. I have more important matters to attend to." _Great! The autobots got away and they managed to get someone to interrogate! _I thought before Silas came in with a ton of scientists and a lot of tools I recognized from the hospital.

"What are you going to do to me?" I snarled at him.

"Hehehe… Well you see by studying and torturing the many vehicons we've managed to capture. I've learned that instead of trying to make a cybertronian, that I should start small and make a techno-organic out of a human, or in other words, a cyborg. Now that we have disassembled many of our prisoners we now have the power to do that." He explained. Meanwhile, a lot of the scientist took some of my blood and took it to their computers.

"Silas. We are ready." The scientist said.

"Perfect." He said as he undid the straps on me and led me out the door.

Even though I was struggling, his grasp on me just kept getting tighter and tighter. It was like this for ten minutes until we came to a room. Inside is what Raf would call, "Techno-Geek Heaven." There were so many computers and a lot of cybertronian tech. I shuddered. I felt bad for all of the vehicons that they dissected.

"Woah!" Silas had lifted me and thrown me into a cylinder-like container. _Damn! That hurt! _My landing wasn't the most graceful.

"Begin the process." Silas ordered.

And than before I could react they closed the contained and it flooded with energon and electricity. My screams were muffled by the liquid. They than emptied the tank of energon but the electricity just kept attacking me. Then it started to die down but a burning sensation took over. I grabbed my chest in pain as I found myself gasping for air. I wished that I could pass out now. At least the pain wouldn't be as great. But I wouldn't give Silas the satisfaction. Then the tank flooded with energon again. _Great._ The tank emptied again. I could feel myself changing from the inside-out. My insides felt like they were twisting. Everything that I had experienced kept repeating multiple times. I started to cough out blood, but when I looked at the blood it turned out to be energon. I tried to make the process stop by pounding on the glass but then more electricity came so I was forced to focus on enduring on the pain. I was pretty sure that I had been here for hours. But one thing was for sure, this was gonna be a long night and the 'bots wouldn't rescue me on time.

_I was on my own._

_**Autobot Base, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Ratchet! I'm going to need help transferring the 'bots back to base. They're unconscious. Wait, scratch that. They're waking up. Please send a ground-bridge to the original coordinates." Fowler radioed in.

"Miko calm down." June said to her.

"Yeah stop pacing. Jack will be fine. He always is." Raf said, but it was clear to see that he and June were also nervous.

"But Raf! If Jack doesn't return safely than it'll be my fault!" She was clearly panicked. The green vortex opened and Miko ran to Arcee.

"Where's Jack?" She asked. Arcee just looked away.

"No." June said. Miko broke down crying. Bulkhead tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Miko, it's not your fault."

"It is! I shouldn't have gone and now Jack's probably being tortured!" Miko yelled. Nobody could argue with her because it was the truth.

"Please send the kids and I home and do everything in your power to find Jack." June was trying to fight back her tears.

"Come on, lets go." She said as they entered the ground-bridge.

"Ratchet, would it be possible to track down Jack's cell-phone?" Optimus said when they left.

"Don't you think I've already tried that. It seems as though M.E.C.H has hid the signal." Ratchet said as he was tapping furiously at the computer while Arcee was pacing back and forth.

"Prime! My people are currently digging through the rubble to see if they can manage to find any of the M.E.C.H soldiers, I'll let you know if we find anything." Agent Fowler said. Optimus nodded at him before he left.

"Jack. Stay strong." Optimus said.

* * *

**Well that's that until the next chapter.**

**-Hope You Enjoyed-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Another chapter is up. It would've been sooner, but it seemed like the universe didn't want me to finish.**

**I'm surprised at all the follows and favorites I got, usually I have to beg and plead. So thank you.**

**Oh yeah, there won't be any autobots in this chapter. (That's the next one) I'm focusing more on Jack.**

**-Enjoy-**

* * *

_**M.E.C.H HQ, Jack POV**_

_It's been 9 hours. 9 friggin hours since they put in this pod. When the hell is this gonna be over?_ And as if on cue, everything just stopped. When the pain started to fade away I actually took the time to look at myself. I was still human sized, but it looked like I had this type of cybertronian armor on me. It was black with a few navy streaks here and there. My fingers reminded me of Megatron's talons. Before I could observe myself any further, I was being taken out of the tank. I couldn't resist because I was numb and tired. Before I went to sleep I felt something being placed around my neck.

**_M.E.C.H HQ, 3_****_rd_****_ POV_**

"I'm surprised that the boy has managed to remain conscious." Silas said to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is amazing considering that this has been going on for 9 hours." A scientist replied.

"Sir. The process should be complete within 3 minutes." Some other scientist said.

-3 Minutes Later-

"It's done." A scientist said when everything stopped.

"Hmm… Take Jack to the med bay and run some tests on him. Let me know if you find anything… Unexpected from this transformation." Silas said.

"Yes sir." Everybody else in the room said at the same time.

"You look like you'll be a fierce warrior." Silas said to an unconscious Jack. Than he placed a metal collar around his neck. "Just in case you get a bit too - resistant." He said as Jack was taken out of the room.

* * *

"Sir. Please report to the med bay. We have some… findings that you should be aware of."

-A Few Minutes Later-

"What is it Dr. Reynolds?" Silas came into the room.

"It seems as though the transformation isn't complete."

"What!?"

"It looks like the boy succeeded in resisting the process. He did this in a mental manner. I'm pretty sure that his will to remain human now lets him have the ability to switch back and forth between his human form and cybertronian form."

"Well isn't that a good thing? We wanted him to become a techno-organic and now he is."

"Not exactly, what we were aiming for was to make a cybertronian, only human sized so he could be our ultimate weapon. He shouldn't have been able to possess the ability to come out of his cybertronian suit." _Hmm… Maybe this is a good thing. _Silas thought before saying,

"Very well, is there anything else to report?"

"No. We have to wait for him to wake up before we do anything else."

"Come and find me as soon as he wakes up."

"Yes sir." And with that Silas left the room.

_**M.E.C.H HQ, Jack POV**_

I woke up and found that I was hooked up to a lot of wires. I also felt something on my neck. _A collar?_ I groaned. I felt sore all over and I was in a pretty bad mood. I looked at myself. I groaned again. I thought that being captured by M.E.C.H and turned into a techno-organic was just a bad dream, but I guess I was wrong. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door open. I looked and it was Silas.

"Have a nice rest Jackie? It should have been considering you were out for a day."

I didn't respond and instead, tried to go back to sleep. But I was met with an excruciating shock of electricity.

"Don't try to defy me Jackie. Now wake up! We have a lot more tests to run through."

"What did you do to me!" I tried to pull the collar off my neck but ended up with another shock of electricity.

"Just took some precautions."

"Would you care to explain?"

"Not really, now hurry up and move Jackie."

"Don't call me Jackie." I growled as I lunged at him, wanting to beat the shit out of him. "Arghhhhhhh!" Another wave of pain hit me.

"Now try not to get too feisty. But for now, hurry up and move!" He said as he pushed a button. More electricity. I grit my teeth. _Silas isn't gonna stop until he gets me to follow him. _So I just grunted as I headed for the door. He chuckled.

I was led into a room a training where I saw many of the scientists waiting. And than without warning, Silas said,

"Begin." A rocket came my way and so instinct kicked in. I caught it. Than I threw it right back in their smug faces. I made a run a for it. But before I knew it, I was hit with another blast of electricity. _Damn I forgot about the collar! _I thought before some M.E.C.H soldiers started pinning me to the ground.

"Impressive Jack." Silas said.

"How 'bout you get this collar off me so I can add another scar to your face!" I struggled against the soldiers' grasp trying to get at Silas.

"How 'bout you just follow the damn training session!" He yelled. _Maybe I should. It'll give me an idea on my new powers. _I grunted.

"Good boy. Inform me when the session is complete. I would like to see how well Jackie-here does." And with that, Silas left the room.

* * *

"Sir. It seems that he still isn't aware that he can transform back into a human. But besides that, in this form his strength, speed and intellectual levels have increased highly. His human senses have also seemed to become much more advanced than other average humans." I heard Dr. Reynolds talk to Silas.

Even though they were on the other side of this huge room, I could still hear them. _I could turn myself back into a human!_ I was forced to push my thoughts aside when a holoform started to attack me.

* * *

"That's it for today Darby." called out to me. _Finally! That took the whole day! _I was covered in bruises, scratches and my own energon. The training was intense! I was led back to my so called 'room' in chains. I knew that if I ran, they would use the stupid collar on me so I just followed without resisting. When they finally left me alone, I started to look at myself again.

_I missed being human._

That's when I remembered what Dr. Reynolds said, _"Sir. It seems that he still isn't aware that he can transform back into a human."_ It echoed in my head. So I concentrated really hard and I did it! It retracted to my chest. Sort of reminded me of Blue Beetle from Young Justice. I looked at my human self and went to sleep like that.

**_M.E.C.H HQ, 3_****_rd_****_ POV_**

Silas walked into Jack's room and froze at what he saw. Jack was in his human form. _Oh well, at least he knows now. _He thought before shocking Jack awake.

"Argh!" Jack screamed. Silas chuckled before saying,

"More training. Get moving." Jack just glared at him.

"Oh and I think it would be wiser if you trained with your cybertronian armor on." Silas added before leaving. Jack groaned before getting up to got to the training room.

* * *

"Dr. Reynolds. I have some plans to discuss with you." Silas said.

"Sir?" He responded

"It has to do with Jack becoming a more - dedicated warrior to us and only us."

"Ah, I see. What are you thinking of."

"Well, you see…" And they continued talking.

* * *

_It's night already and they haven't stopped the training session. I'm losing energon fast! _Jack thought.

"Jack. You can stop now." Dr. Reynolds said through a speaker. Jack had only retracted his armor when he was roughly grabbed by the M.E.C.H soldiers.

"What! Hey, let go of me!"

"Shut up and follow us." One of them said.

* * *

"Silas! What are you going to do to me this time!?" Jack yelled as he was pushed into a room.

"Place him here." Silas said pointing to a table. Jack struggled but was met with a large number of electrical shocks. Somehow, the soldiers managed to strap him onto the table.

"Sir. I've finished making the machine." Dr. Reynolds said.

"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. To. Me." Jack said.

"Fine I'll tell you since it doesn't matter if you know or not. Say goodbye to **_all _**of you memories. With no memories you'll be one of my most loyal soldiers."

"Your going to wipe my memories? You're insane!"

"Begin." Silas ordered.

"LIKE HELL I"LL LET YOU GET RID OF MY MEMORIES!" Jack screamed.

"Sir! He is destroying the machine!" Dr. Reynolds cried out. And with that, the room blacked out. Jack took this opportunity to escape. He turned on his armor, ripped off his collar and ran out of the room.

"STOP HIM!" Jack heard Silas scream.

_**M.E.C.H HQ, Jack POV**_

I kept running, but I couldn't find an exit.

"This way!" I heard a M.E.C.H soldier say. _Damn! They're getting closer to finding me!_ I ran into a room to hide. I looked out the door to make sure no one saw me. When I turned my head, I gasped.

It was a black and neon blue bot.

I looked over some of the files that were on the table and found out that this was an abandoned project. The scientists had tried to create a cybertronian, but couldn't find a way to give it a spark.

_Abandoned project huh? This might just be what I needed._

So I went up to the bot's chest and placed my hand on it while concentrating.

The bot than shot straight up with his optics glowing a bright blue, looking at me, but than it looked like he went back to sleep.

"What the heck!?" I said.

"Hey! Wake up." I said.

He only groaned.

"Wake up." I said.

He groaned again. _I don't have time for this! _I thought.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Woah!" The bot said before hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Wait a second!.. I'M ALIVE!?" He said.

"Um… DOWN HERE!" I yelled.

"Oh! Hi there!.. What are you!" He said picking me up from the leg and poking me.

"A human! Or at least I was until Silas experimented on me!"

"Silas? Is that my daddy?"

"Trust me. He is no dad."

"Hmm…. So what are you doing here?"

"Escaping."

"Than you better move. I think I hear some angry men coming."

"About that. Could you help me? I need help."

"Sure… What's your name?"

"Jack. Jack Darby."

"That's a J-name. I love that letter! And I'm… I don't have a name. Hey! Can I have your name?"

"Um… Sure… But you don't remind me of a Jack. Well since you like the J part of my name. How 'bout Jay?"

"Too simple."

"You're really picky aren't you?" I noticed his color scheme again. "Then how about Blue-Jay?"

"Sure!"

"Now that that's over. Let's go!"

"Why?" As soon as Jay said that M.E.C.H soldiers burst through the door shooting at us.

*_PEWPEWPEW!*_

"That's why!" I said and Jay started to run, still dangling me from the leg.

"You know this isn't really comfortable!" I said.

"Oh sorry." He said placing me into the palm of his hands while running.

"It's alright… Hey, are you tired already?" I asked.

"Well, I was just born!"

"That's right… Try scanning a vehicle."

"I don't see any."

"There! Scan that!"

"A motorcycle? Alright." Jay scanned it.

"Okay. Now transform." I said, but Jay just kept making sounds.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure that's not how you transform." I said.

"I-I don't know how to."

"Just focus." I said placing a hand on him. And he transformed!

"Great! Now let's get out of here!" I said hopping on him.

_**A Forest, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

_*Vroom! Vroom! Vroom!*_

"Umm… Jay, could you please stop making that noise." Jack said.

"Aw! But I sound so cool!" Jay said.

"Yeah, but M.E.C.H will find us easier if you don't stop."

"Okay…" Jay said in a disappointed tone. "So anyway, since you gave me half your spark does this mean you are my brother?"

"Guess so."

"Awesome! I'll be the older-cooler brother."

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine, if you say so. I'm getting tired."

"Well you've been driving for over 30 minutes. Let's stop over there. I think I see a lake."

"Kay." Jack noticed something hopping around the trees before saying,

"How 'bout we wash up." Jack said.

"Can I play in the water?" Jay asked.

"Sure… Just don't make too much noise." Jack went over to the water and washed in his face off. In the reflection, he saw a figure watching Jay. So he quickly turned and shot the stranger out of the tree with his blasters.

"Who are you? Are you working for M.E.C.H?" Jack said, pinning the guy to the ground.

"M.E.C.H? What's that?" The stranger replied. Jack took the time to look at the stranger and saw that it was just a boy, maybe even his age. So he got up and helped him up.

"Uh… Sorry, I'm on the edge right now." Jack asked while dusting the guy off. The guy just blinked.

"Were you just nice to me?" He asked.

"Uh… I guess… So what's your name?"

"Call me Crow. You?"

"Jack."

"What are you?" Jack was still in his cybertronian armor when he was talking to Crow.

"Umm-"

"Jack, look! I found a rock that has a weird shaped!" Jay came over.

"Woah! Is that a robot?" Crow said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Hey there! I'm Blue-Jay." Jay said.

"Crow." Crow said

"Cool name! Anyway, Jack look at this rock!"

"Nice. It's shaped like a bunny." Jack said.

"Hey guys, follow me." Crow said.

"Uh… Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it." And with that, Crow started running deeper into the forest.

"Hey Jack, we should follow him. I like the way he hops around."

"…Fine." And Jack climbed onto Jay and they drove off.

* * *

"Why can't we go on the road?" Jay whined. The bumpy forest ground was hard to ride on.

"Because, M.E.C.H will find us easier." Jack answered.

"Who's M.E.C.H?" Crow asked.

"A sick, twisted, psychopathic group that tries to revolutionize the government by any means necessary." Jack said with an angry face.

"…Interesting." And he stopped in front of a dirty-looking cave, than he did this secret knock and a door opened.

"Cool!" Jay said.

"Follow me." And they started down a long staircase. It had been a few minutes until Jay said,

"Jack. It's dark down here. I'm scared."

"You have head-lights you know." Jack said.

"Oh yeah." And he turned them on. "I'm still scared."

"Is he always like that?" Crow asked.

"Hey cut him some slack, he was just born."

"And what are you? The daddy?"

"More like the brother."

"I see. Here we are." And Crow opened a door which showed a beautiful village. They started to walk into it where many people were like,

"An outsider!" or "Look over there!" There were all whispering and pointing at Jack. (Not Jay cause he was in his alt-form)

"Umm… Crow?" Jack started.

"You better get used to that. We're not used to visitors."

"Wait a sec. A village, you jumping around in trees! Are you a ninja?" Jay asked. Crow just smiled. There were still walking in town when a ball had hit Jack's head. Jack picked it up, when a little boy came.

"Oh is this your ball?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" The boy's mother had come up and was giving Jack suspicious looks.

"Here you go." Jack said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thank-you Mister!" The boy said before being grabbed by his mom and hurried away.

"What was that about?" Jay asked.

"Let me answer your question with a question. You guys don't hate us?" Crow asked.

"Why would we?" Jack asked.

"…Look, we're here." Crow said pointing to a temple.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked.

"To meet the chief of the clan."

* * *

**Hope you liked Jack's new brother: Blue-Jay**

**Just letting you know, I won't be posting again until a week or two. I'm really busy these days.**

**I promise the autobots will appear in the next chapter.**

**-Don't forget to follow, favorite and review-**


	3. Chapter 3

**13sparrow: I feel ya bro. Don't worry I got it covered.**

**KHGigle: Yep.**

**Winterbornbree: Just finished reading it. Thanks for the suggestin, it was definitely worth my time.**

**Anyways, here's Ch.3, sorry for the long wait. **

**-Hope you enjoy-**

* * *

_** Autobot Base, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Ratchet, have you found anything?" Arcee said.

"Don't you think I would've told you if I did." Ratchet was clearly getting impatient.

The whole base seemed to get duller with Jack's absence.

Even though it had only been 4 days since they last saw Jack, Miko, Raf and June could be found moping around base. Even though Bulkhead and 'Bee tried to cheer them up sometimes, it was clear that they were in a state of depression.

Smokescreen had become quieter along with Optimus.

Arcee's temper was starting to get the better of her.

"It's been 4 days since M.E.C.H got their hands on Jack! And we still haven't found anything!" She was yelling at Ratchet. It looked like this would turn out to be a long argument.

"Prime! We found someone." Agent fowler walked in with someone in handcuffs. _Thank-you Agent Fowler. _Ratchet thought.

"Who is this?" June said.

"This here is the M.E.C.H soldier, Damian Clark." Agent Fowler introduced him.

Damian just growled at them.

"I've just received permission from the council to interrogate him so I thought you guys would like to have the honor."

"Hmm… Can I try something? Agent Fowler." June said.

"Sure thing." And June led Damian into a room.

"Are you sure it is wise to let June interrogate a trained M.E.C.H soldier?" Optimus said. Agent Fowler laughed.

"Trust me. June's the type that will do anything to make sure that her child is safe. She'll do fine."

"Yeah! We're talking about helicopter mom here." Miko said.

* * *

"They're at a base in Japan at these coordinates." June came out of the room 5 minutes later.

"Woah! That was quick. What did you do?" Miko asked. June just smiled. Agent Fowler came out with a shaken up Damian Clark.

"That aside, please hurry and find Jack." June said. Optimus nodded.

"Autobots. Transform and roll out. You too Ratchet, Jack may need medical attention." Ratchet nodded.

"Make sure to bring back Jack." Raf said.

* * *

They arrived at the M.E.C.H base.

"It seems that this place has been abandoned." Agent Fowler said.

"Damian gave us the wrong coordinates?" Bulkhead said.

"I don't think so. Let's keep looking." Smokescreen said.

"Fine, but stay close together. I've seen the movies, if we split up, they'll take us down one-by-one." Agent Fowler said.

"Very well. Move out." Optimus ordered.

The 'bots started to explore each room. They saw the training room, which had many dents and burn marks in it. They went inside a few other rooms but the M.E.C.H soldiers didn't fail to forget anything. Every room was empty. That is until they came into a room where it looked like there was an explosion.

"_What do you think happened here_?" Bumblebee asked.

"Experiment gone wrong?" Bulkhead wondered. Ratchet examined the remains of the machine.

"Yes, it seems as though something caused it to malfunction and explode." Ratchet said.

"Hmm… Search the rubble. I have a feeling we'll find something." Agent fowler said.

"Or someone." Smokescreen said, stopping his search.

"Is it Jack?!" Arcee asked.

"Nope, a scientist. But he's unconscious."

"Hmm… Rafael, send a ground bridge." Optimus said.

* * *

The scientist looked dirty, tired and frightened when he woke up.

"W-What do y-you w-want?" He managed to say as he noticed he was surrounded by the gigantic, intimidating robots.

"Who are you?" Optimus said to the stranger.

"…Dr. Reynolds."

"Where. Is. Jack." Arcee said.

"I don't know!"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She said slamming a fist on to the ground next to him.

He gulped.

"Fine. Since you won't tell me where he is, what did you do to him?" Arcee demanded. Dr. Reynolds said nothing. Arcee took out a blade from her arm.

"Feel like telling me now?" She said inching it closer to his face.

"I can't! Silas will k-kill me." He said.

"We can offer you protection - in a jail cell." Agent Fowler said. "Now tell us before she loses her cool."

"We tried to make him into a techno-organic." He finally said. Everyone was surprised.

"What do you mean, 'tried" Optimus stepped forward.

"He r-resisted the p-process, so-so now the most he can do is summon his cybertronian armor which contains blasters and acts as a protective shield to anything. In this form, his strength, speed, intellectual, and human senses have increased incredibly. He can also retract the armor which turns him back into an average human. However, in both forms he has a spark, other cybertronian material, and needs energon. But just recently he escaped because he destroyed one of our machines." Dr. Reynolds had finally stopped sputtering and shaking, taking on a know-it-all scientist tone.

"What kind of machine?" Optimus asked. Dr. Reynolds didn't respond, knowing that the 'bots wouldn't like the purpose of the machine.

"What kind of machine?" He repeated in a more sterner voice.

"It was supposed to erase all of his memories." Dr. Reynolds said quietly.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room except for Optimus and June yelled.

"Did you succeed?" June said with a glare that could kill. It looked like she wanted to slap the shit out of him.

"N-No! That's why he escaped! He destroyed it and the explosion of the machine caused me to fall unconscious… T-That's all I know! I swear! Now  
p-please let me go!" Dr. Reynolds begged.

"I'll get my boys to haul this clown out of here, but first we gotta talk about our next move for finding Jack. My higher-ups aren't too happy that a civilian got caught up in all this M.E.C.H business." Agent Fowler said.

"Well, neither are we." Arcee said before storming out of the room. It was silent until Miko said,

"Shouldn't it be easier to find Jack now? He escaped M.E.C.H didn't he?"

"We don't even know if Jack was recaptured by M.E.C.H. Dr. Reynolds passed out and didn't find out what happened after the explosion. And if he is currently free, than he will have trouble communicating us as his phone was destroyed and his signal isn't popping up anywhere." Ratchet said before turning back to his work.

The kids looked close to tears since they knew that they were at a dead end in their search for Jack. June noticed this and walked over to them, placing a hand on both of their shoulders and saying,

"Don't worry guys, we will find him."

"Indeed Nurse Darby, I have seen the young charge handle situations before. I know that he will be alright." Optimus said.

_**Clan Hideout, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! - Oof!" Jack screamed as he was flunged across the room and crashed into a wall.

"Are you alright?" Said the innocent, little Blue-Jay.

"Oh yeah Jay, I'm okay. I just got slammed into a wall!"

"Now don't be a wimp Darby, we're just getting started." Said a female voice.

"Oh oh, here comes Scarlett. Dun! Dun! Dududunnnnn!" Jay said.

"How did I end up in this mess!" Jack asked himself.

"Don't you remember?" Jay asked.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Jack yelled as he dodged a punch that left a really huge crater on the wall.

"Ouch. That looked like it would've hurt." Jay said.

_**Flashback, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Jack, Jay and Crow were walking down a dark hallway.

"Jack, what do you think Crow is going to do to us?" Jay asked him, they were a few yards behind Crow.

"He looks like a nice guy. I trust him." Jack said.

"But what if this 'chief' guy turns out to be like Silas and they keep us here?" Jay said. Crow spun around and said in a very angry tone,

"Don't you dare insult my master, I don't know who this Silas man is but I can tell that he is a very horrible and dishonorable person. My master is nothing like that!" Jay covered his mouth as if to make sure that nothing else would come out, but Jack defended him.

"Hey, lay off him. After what we've been through I think we at least deserve the right to be a little suspicious since you aren't even telling us why we are here." He said. Crow was about to say something when a fatherly and calm voice like Optimus said,

"Enough Crow. They are correct."

"But Master-"

"Enough." The man walked out from the doors on they're right and turned to Jack and Jay.

"I will assure you that while you are here, no harm will come your way."

"Umm… Thanks for the offer, but we can't really stay. As you can see we are different." Jack said as he turned his arm into a blaster. Jack quickly retracted his armor to look human again and Jay, a motorcycle, said,

"Hi there!"

"Yes, nice to meet to you too." The man said, not a least bit surprised, before continuing on and turning to Jack. "I can sense a very strong energy within you and I can foresee the future. If you do not learn to harness that energy, than you will most likely die." Jay gasped.

"…What makes you say I have a very strong aura of energy coming off me?" Jack said, looking a little confused.

"Let me tell you about the history of this clan than. Long ago, they were these great powerful and noble ninjas that served a corrupted king. After a long time of doing the ruler's many horrible tasks, they decided to perform a ritual to take him down. The ritual took the king's life but his soul remained. So the leader of the ninjas let his heart become the vessel of the evilness. Since than, that heart had been passed on to the many chiefs of the newer generations. This clan is known as the Chained Clan. While performing the ritual, the ninjas had also cursed themselves to pay for the many sins they had committed for the king. The curse - no one in this clan would ever be shown kindness from outsiders. So we forced ourselves into hiding. Jack and Jay, you both are the first to ever show that the curse does not affect you." Jack and Jay took time to process the information before Jack said,

"So what does that mean for us?"

"It means that I suggest that you both stay here and train as my acolytes in the way of the ninja."

"I don't think that would be a smart idea, with Jay and I here, you guys would be placing yourself in danger. M.E.C.H will eventually find us and they're not afraid to kill."

"Very noble of you, but I think that when M.E.C.H does come back, you should be ready to fight them."

"Hmm… Jay what do you think?"

"I think we should do it! Becoming a ninja would be cool anyway!"

"Fine, we'll do it then, but can I please contact my friends. They must be really worried." Jack said.

"I am sorry, but we can not allow you to communicate with any more outsiders. We do not know if they have the same abilities as you and I am not about to place my clan in danger." Jack knew that that was the end of the discussion so he just asked a question,

"What should I call you?"

"I do not have a name, but my people refer to me either as the 'Chief' or the 'Master" Before anyone could say anymore, Crow came in with two other girls.

"I didn't notice him leave." Said Jay.

"Neither did I." His brother responded.

"These will be you teachers." Master said.

"Wait, I thought you were teaching us." Jack said.

"There are four fields that a ninja should focus on and each of them have expertise on one." A young girl that looked to be Raf's age stepped up and said in a shy voice,

"I'm Solace and I'll be teaching you the field, 'Harmony With Nature" Another girl with wild red hair stepped up.

"The name's Scarlett and you'll be learning, 'Strength of Body' from me."

"You already know my name and I'll be teaching you, 'Anticipation of Danger" Crow said with a smile.

"I will be teaching you 'Focus of Energy" The Chief said.

"Umm… I'm Jack Darby." Jack waved.

"And I'm Jay, his brother." The motorcycle said.

"Woah! Crow, I knew you told us that these students would be strange, but I never imagined it being a motorcycle!" Scarlett said. She turned to Jack, "And you're his brother?!" _She reminds me a lot like Miko._ Jack thought. Before he could answer Jay said,

"Um… Actually I'm a robot. Speaking of that do you have anywhere I could stretch my legs? I've been in this alt-mode for too long."

"Sure, we'll get you a place to stay. Better rest up. Tomorrow your first class is with me."

* * *

"Rise and shine guys!" Scarlett yelled from outside the house. Jack got up but Jay just looked up for a second and than closed his eyes again.

"Wake up Jay." Jack said when he was finished getting ready. Jay groaned. _Ugh! Not again. _Jack thought but just than, Scarlett came in with a bucket of water and splashed it on Jay. Jack laughed.

"IT'S COLD!" Jay said.

"Next, it'll be boiling hot water if you don't wake up when I tell you to."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." Scarlett turned to Jack and said,

"Can you explain to me what your abilities are?"

"…Sure."

* * *

They arrived at a training room that allowed Jay to easily transform into a his cybertronian form and Scarlett started explaining what they'll be learning in this class.

"Okay! In this class we're gonna focus on strengthening up you body. How do you think ninjas do all those cool moves? It's because we train our muscles in strength and speed. I'll also be giving you both poison so you can become immune to it. Or at least Jack, I'm not sure if it will have any effects on a robot."

"Wait! Posion!" Jack said.

"Yep. Don't be scared, we have the antidotes if you can't handle it. I don't think you'll have a problem though. If what you said is true than your basically a mini robot. It's like how Jay's alt-mode is a motorcycle, yours is a human. Anyways, I have to assess you guys. Jack your up first. And remember I won't be holding back so I suggest that you don't either." And with that she charged.

_**Flashback End, Clan Hideout, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Jack charged at Scarlett, but she dodged all of his attacks and had dealt a large number of blows on him.

"Jack, come on! Use you armor already!" Scarlett said. "I've already tested your human limts. Let see you cybertronian side." Jack nodded.

He turned on his armor and attacked with renewed vigor. Actually managing to hit her and dodge a lot more hits.

"Not bad Darby," She started, "I can see why those men are after you." And with that, Scarlett kicked him in the Family Jewels. Hard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jack whined, even his armor couldn't protect him from that.

"Ohhh! I actually felt that!" Jay squealed.

"Alright, I'm done with you." She said before turning to Jay,

"It's your turn big guy." Jay cringed as he moved slowly forward.

"Please be nice to me… I'm a good person" Jay said.

"SUCK IT UP!" Jack yelled as he sat down on a rock.

"Sorry Blue Jay, but I'm not the type to go soft on the newbies." Scarlett said. And with that, Jay jumped up into a karate stance,

"Hoo-Wah…" He said as he was getting ready to defend himself or possibly run away. And than Jack said,

"Don't just jump around like an idiot! Protect your vitals not your face!" Scarlett was enjoying Jack and Jay's conversation so she was mostly hopping around so she could confuse him more and make him scared.

Jay, who was starting to panic, said,

"Well, if I put my hands down here it would look awkward!" As he showed Jack the position of him covering his own family jewels.

Jack started to yell out in frustration,

"No! I meant your spark! Your torso! Aw, forget it!" Jack face palmed himself and he mumbled to himself,

"Aw, forget it. He's a dead 'bot. Damn, I have to feel that pain again." And than he heard a burst of laughter,

"Ahahahah! Your bro's so dead! He doesn't stand a chance! Ahahahaha!" Crow said as he bent over on the floor and started to pound the floor with a fist.

"Crow! How the hell did you get here?!" Jack looked at the trees to see if anyone else was watching.

"Oh, don't worry. Only the hard master is watching, and he's having a heck of a time." Crow sputtered.

"Wait! He can actually laugh?" Jack said in a surprised tone, looking around. Crow replied,

"No, no. His face is still the same, but I swear to you. I saw his mouth twitch a little."

"No one else is watching right? I think Jay's a little shy… and embarrassed." Jack said, pointing to a moaning Jay that was on the ground saying,

"It hurts… Jack… No one's watching right?..." And as if on cue, he heard a small chuckle from behind.

"Master?" Jack said.

"You boys are going to need a lot more help than I had anticipated." He said as he walked off smiling.

* * *

**I gotta give credit to G.I Joe Renegades. It's where I got the idea for the ninja training.**

**And to my sister for helping me a bit in this chapter.**

**Stay tuned until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I'm back again! **

**Sorry it took, like, 3 weeks to update this story, but I was really busy and I am a slow updater.**

**But don't worry cause this chapter is pretty long.**

**Hey guys, don't forget to review cause I really want to know what you guys think about my story.**

**Anyways, on to Chapter 4! **

**(FYI - These next few chapters will be about Jack and Jay settling into the village and making some new friends.)**

* * *

**_Clan Hideout, 3_****_rd_****_ POV_**

"DUCK!" Crow yelled.

Jack and Jay had spent a week training with Scarlett, now it was Crow's turn to teach them in his field of expertise.

Jack ducked right as a rock flew by his head. But all Jay did was say,

"What's a duck?" The rock hit his head. "Ow! My helm won't stop ringing!"

"Blue-Jay! If you keep that naïve attitude up, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Crow yelled.

"I'm sorry." Jay mumbled.

"Don't you dare cry on me! Do it again! And this time I'm gonna be using spike balls! And than rocks on fire! Lets see how good your senses are than!" And he walked away.

"He likes to hurt me, doesn't he? That guy is sadistic Jack! In a very evil way! Is this even legal?" Jay frantically said while looking for a place to hide. And than Jack who was sitting down the whole time said,

"We're living in their world now, gonna have to get used to it."

"I thought we were guests!"

"Guests who needs to learn their rules in order to survive."

"Anticipation of Danger' really isn't my strong suit, Jack."

"I think you're gonna get the hang of it."

"DUCK!" Crow yelled more ferocious than ever. This time it was spike balls on fire. Jack jumped to the side and Jay put his arms out in front of him. The ball did hit him, but it didn't hit his face. Only his arms which were used to protect his face.

"YOURE SUPPOSED TO DODGE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Crow said. _How the hell is Jay gonna become a member of the 'Chained Clan' if he can't even dodge a rock!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I know where you two stand in this field. Get some rest, this was only a test. Tomorrow is when the real training will begin." He said with a smirk before turning and jumping into the trees.

"…Jack… Is it a good thing that this blue liquid is coming out of me?" Jay asked.

"It's called energon and no. It means your bleeding. Hm… Well I've seen Ratchet patch the others up. Maybe I could do something…" Jack began patching up the energon leak.

"It's a good thing that it wasn't anything too serious, just a scratch. Now that this happened, I think it would be a good idea not to get hurt because: 1. I'm not a cybertronian doctor so if you do get hurt badly than I won't be able to help you, Jay. 2. Our energon supply is on a dangerous low. We should probably start scouting for some."

"You're right. The training here is hardcore. We'll die if we don't get some soon."

"Let's go ask the Hard Master if we can go out."

"Okay!" Jay shifted, turning into his vehicle mode. Jack hopped onto the motorcycle and sped out into the village.

* * *

"What? You wish to go out of the village's perimeter?"

"Exactly, but it's for a good reason. We're running low on energon which is basically our energy source." Jay said.

"Hmm…" The Hard Master said, "Alright, but only Jay can go."

"What! Why?" Jack asked.

"Jay has become too dependent on you and it has only been a day since he was born. Besides he is an abandoned project of M.E.C.H, they won't be looking for him as much as they will for you." Jack sighed,

"Fine, but Jay, I want you to come straight home when you find something. You better not talk to any strangers, got it?"

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" Jay gave Jack a salute before asking,

"Umm… Where do I find energon?"

"Just scope some caves and look underground if you can. Oh, and don't forget to use your holoform, you know just in case a human decides to have a stroll through the forest or something."

"What exactly does energon look like?"

"Well, it looks like a bright blue crystal."

"Got it!" And with that Jay transformed and zoomed away to the exit.

"Hurry back!" Jack yelled over the roar of the engine.

"They grow up so fast." The Hard Master said. Jack turned to look at him.

"What? I have grown to love the naïve little 'bot."

* * *

_**Somewhere In The Forest/Mountain Area, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Man, Japan has a lot of mountains. I've searched through 12 caves already and still haven't found anything." Jay mumbled to himself.

_Hey look! Another cave! Time to investigate! _Jay thought before stepping lightly into the opening after transforming.

He saw a faint blue glow from the ceiling of the cave. _Aww, why is it so high? Guess it's time to use the ninja skills Scarlett taught me in the past week._

He looked around to see if anyone was watching and started to hop from wall to wall until he came to a ledge. Unfortunately, he didn't jump high enough so he just barely made it to the ledge. _Aww man! Jack could probably have done that way better than me. Well, time to pull myself up._

He did pulled himself up, and as soon as he looked up he thought, _Jackpot! But, wait! How am I gonna get all this of this back to the hideout? How do you even eat this stuff?_

He tried putting the whole thing in his mouth. _Well that didn't work. _Than he licked he could come up with an answer he heard a voice say,

"What are you doing?" Jay turned around to see a blue and pink femme standing there with a blaster pointing at his head.

"Umm… Nothing…" He hid the crystal behind his back. _I seriously got to work on my 'Anticipation of Danger.'_

"Autobot or Decepticon?" She asked while pressing the blaster closer. Jay thought for a moment,

"Chained!"

"What!"

"Listen, I don't really care about labels because I'm not racist. So, if you'll excuse me, I gotta take this blue stuff to my bro."

"Hold it, I need that energon too."

"Wow, you really don't like to share, do you?"

"Well, I kind of need that stuff for a war."

"Wow, you live a pretty stressful life don't you?"

"Could you please stop saying that!"

"What?"

"Wow."

"You're right, instead I should be saying, ESCAPE!" And with that, Jay took all of the energon he could hold and started running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Stop!" And she started shooting in his direction. _Oh oh! If I get hurt Jack will kill me!_

"Ah!" Jay yelled over the course of fire. All of a sudden, the shooting stopped. Jay turned around to see Crow standing top of the unconscious femme. Jay ran back.

"Crow! I'm so happy to see you here. This crazy femme was attacking me. Anyways, why are you here?"

"You were taking way too long, and Jack was beginning to worry-a lot. So the Hard Master sent me to see if you okay." Crow explained. Jay nodded before saying,

"Yep, Jack is a very over-protective brother. Anyways, is she dead?" Jay pointed to Arcee.

"Nope. When she was attacking, I used a pressure point to knock her out. Who knew Cybertronians had sensitive spots too? But it took a lot of my energy to knock her out. Anyways, she'll wake up in, like, 10 minutes. We better leave."

"Okay, but first can you help me get the rest of the energon?"

"Yeah, sure." A few minutes later, Jay and Crow came back with the rest of the energon,

"Wow, you guys are gonna have a feast with this stuff."

"Not really." Jay said, he took some of the energon he was holding and placed it next to the unconscious Arcee.

"She said, she's fighting a war. Besides, I bet we can find a lot more energon next time."

"Alright, let's go." And with that, Jay transformed and Crow rode him back to the hideout.

* * *

_**Autobot Base, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Suh-weet! A new Autobot! Give me some more details Arcee!" Miko said.

"He was a black and neon blue mech. He said he wasn't an Autobot or a Decepticon, and he was acting really weird, childish, annoying, naïve, and really annoying."

"I see, Arcee, did he mention anything of importance." Optimus asked.

"… He mentioned having a 'bro" Arcee quoted.

"Interesting, this merits further investigation."

"Did you get a name?" Miko asked.

"No."

* * *

_**Clan Hideout, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Blue-Jay!" Jack yelled in relief when he saw Crow riding Jay.

"Jack! Look at all this fuel I got!" Jay said transforming and holding out the energon.

"That's great, but what took you so long?" Jack said, voice becoming stern.

"Well, 1. It's really hard finding this stuff and 2. This mean femme attacked me."

"Femme?" Jack looked worried.

"Yep, a blue and pink one was all like, 'I need that energon too' and than she was all aggressive. She scares me." Jack immediately tensed at the description of the femme,

"Arcee…" He mumbled, looking sad.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"Blue-Jay." Jack said. "It's time you know what my life was like before I met you." And then, Jack and Jay walked towards a nearby creek and sat down.

"She's not scary, she's just tense. Well that's what happens when you fight a war. Jay, there's more of her."

"What?! There's more mean people!" Jay yelled. Jack laughed.

"Nope, what I mean is that there are more 'bots, just like you."

"Oh." And from there, Jack explained his life with the Autobots until they were called in by Scarlett to get some sleep for their next day of training with Crow.

* * *

"Guys, did you drink any energon? You both look really weak." Scarlett asked the next morning.

"Yeah… Well the thing is, we don't know how to make this stuff edible…" Jack confessed.

"Maybe you guys have to suck on it like rock candy." Crow suggested. Jack and Jay shook their heads.

"Hmm… I think I have an idea." They turned to see Solace speaking.

"Shoot." Crow said.

"We should take the minerals to The Blacksmith and The Medicine Woman."

"Hey… That's a great idea." Scarlett said.

"Okay first we go to see Akio Nakamura, than we head off to see Shizuka Kobayashi." They all started towards the village.

* * *

While they were in the village everyone was pointing at Jack and the huge 50 ft robot.

"I kind of feel offended." Jay said.

"Don't worry. They'll warm up to you guys soon." Crow said. They walked into a huge blacksmith shop.

"Oi! Don't slam the door!" They heard someone yell from the back of the shop.

"Sorry Blacksmith-sama." Scarlett said. A man appeared from the back door.

"I told you kids to stop calling me that, it's Blacksmith-_san._" He said.

"Anyway, we could really cash in on that favor you owe us." Crow said.

"Please step outside with us." Solace said. When everyone was out of the shop Blacksmith-san heard someone say in a really cheerful voice,

"Hey there!" The man turned around to see a gigantic black and neon blue robot and a young, raven-haired, teenage boy standing right next to it.

"What do you want child? Get out of here. This is no place for play." Blacksmith-san said. Scarlett spoke up,

"We need you to help make this mineral edible for them."

"Why?"

"This is their food source and their not sure how to turn it into edible material." Solace said, handing him an energon shard.

"Hmm… Have you consulted Kobayashi-sama?"

"Not yet."

"Get her to help and I'm in. Something tells me we will most definitely need her help."

"Yes sir."

"We better hurry Jack, I'm feeling light-headed." Jay said, using one hand to cover his forehead and the other to cover his stomach.

Jack nodded, he too was also receiving these symptoms only he wasn't complaining.

When they had arrived at the destination, a hut right next to a huge greenhouse, there was already a line of people waiting to see Kobayashi-sama.

"Come on guys, these people only have the flu. You guys are gonna die of starvation at this rate." Scarlett said, making Jack and Jay follow her to the entrance of the hut.

"Oba-chan! We need your help." Crow yelled.

"What is it? Don't you see that I'm busy at the moment. Too many people have caught the flu and there are also many scratches and scrapes that I must heal."

"Oh come on Kobayashi-sama, these patients might die soon if you don't help them." Scarlett said. The old woman peeked out of the entrance to look at Jack and Jay.

"I'm sorry but I must attend to the other patients first. The village is already angry at how we let outsiders in. If I help you first instead of the villagers, this will start another argument with the Chief." She sighed and went back in.

"Aww man, there's like 10 or more people here." Crow noticed.

"It will take at least 30 minutes to attend to everyone." Kobayashi-sama yelled from inside the hut.

Jack noticed how tired Jay looked so he did the only thing that could speed up the process, he helped the Medicine Woman tend to the sick.

While inside the hut, Kobayashi-sama was about to protest at his help but she saw how expertly Jack wrapped up wounds and how fast he was able to make oinment from the herbs of her greenhouse.

"You know how to heal?" She asked.

"My mom was a nurse. She taught me everything that she knew." He responded while tending to a young child's cut on his knee.

"Than how do you know which herbs to use to make ointment?"

"I had to do a report on plants and herbs that were good for healing for science in school. I did a lot of research and found out some interesting facts."

"Ah… I see." And with that, they were able to finish within 10 minutes. They both walked out of the hut.

"Alright, I'm done, what do you need." She asked.

"We need you and Blacksmith-san to help make this stuff actual food." Solace said handing her the light blue crystal.

"Hmm… Alright, summon him and tell him to bring his hammer. This doesn't look like it can be easily grinded into liquid."

"Of course." And than Scarlett ran off with her super ninja speed.

* * *

"Okay, we've finished." Kobayashi-sama said as she came out of her greenhouse. She held out one human sized bowl for Jack and this huge pot for Jay.

"Thank you." Jack said before tilting the bowl and drinking the contents inside.

"Yummy." Jay said, finishing the pot.

"Yeah… Did you add anything else into it? It tastes different from the energon I used to be served." Jack asked. Kobayashi-sama smiled.

"I did add some herbs in it. There supposed to make it healthy but I'm not sure if it will affect cybertronians."

"Don't worry about it, this stuff tastes great." Jay said.

"You guys should be set for another week or two, we made as much as we could from the energon you collected." Blacksmith-san said.

"If there's any way I could repay you, I'd feel happy to help." Jack said.

"Actually, I do have one request." The Medicine Woman said, talking to Jack.

"Hm?"

"I would like to teach you as my apprentice. I have finally found someone that is competent enough to take my orders and do them correctly, medicine wise that is. You also seem to have enough knowledge to start out, with me as your sensei, your skills will become much more better."

"Umm…Thank-you? I feel honored."

"Good. I'll take that as a yes. Your training with me will start everyday early in the morning. Just after the crack of dawn, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." The old woman looked at him.

"Maybe I can also teach you Japanese and some traditions. First of all, I expect you call me Kobayashi-sama, for respect not ma'am. See you tomorrow." She said before nodding at the kids and Blacksmith-san, and walking into her greenhouse.

* * *

**_Clan Hideout, 3_****_rd_****_ POV (A Week Later)_**

"Okay guys, yesterday was your last day of training with Crow, for now that is, now you move on and start your training in the field of, 'Harmony With Nature"

"Cool, so when is our teacher gonna show up?" Jay asked.

"Solace isn't gonna just 'show up' you gotta go and find her, in the forest area." She explained.

"Hmm… Interesting, lets go Jay. Something tells me that we won't be able to find her for a long time.

-3 Hours Later-

"We're never gonna find her!" Jay whined.

"Shh! I think I heard something." Jack said. They looked around and saw that a bush was moving.

"Is that her?" Jay asked. And than a white bunny with a black patch of fur over it's left eye came hopping out.

"Nope."

"Ugh." Jay sighed before saying, "Hey look! Footprints!" Jack went on the ground, belly first.

"If these are her footprints than why are these ants crawling into a different direction?"

"Why does it matter?" Jay asked.

"It matters because ants are living organisms. If they are going in this direction, than that must mean that they're reacting to another living organism." Jack explained.

"Oh, okay. Than let's follow them." They followed the ants which led them to a tree.

"Solace, you can come down from there." Jay said. There was no response.

"We know you're up there, Solace. So please come down so we can start training." Jack said. They heard a giggle and than the began to rustle.

"Great job guys! Here you go. Some energon cookies for you!" Solace said. Jack and Jay were too surprised to say anything.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just, I thought you were a very shy and quiet girl." Jay said.

"Oh that. It's just because it took some time to get used to you both. Besides, it's my first time teaching students. I'm so excited! Anyways, I'm surprised at how fast you guys found me. I thought for sure you wouldn't find me."

"Thank you for your up most confidence in us." Jack said with a smile. Jay and Solace laughed.

"So, was that a test?" Jay asked.

"Yep. And you guys just past it. In this class you'll be learning how to…um… have harmony with nature. You'll learn how to take advantage of it to help you survive in any situation where nature will be your only tool for survival. Oh, and you'll probably learn how to hunt, you know for food and stuff."

"Okay, so when do we start training." Jack asked.

"How 'bout tomorrow? All that waiting for you guys made me tired. Go have lunch, I've noticed that all that training has barely left you the time to explore the village… so I'm giving you a day off." She said before hopping off into the trees.

"Hmm…Wait a second! How are we gonna get back!?" Jay looked around.

"Oh oh. Looks like we're lost." Jack said.

"HELP!" Jay yelled.

-2 Hours Later-

"Hey! Where have you guys been? You made it just in time for lunch." Crow said.

"Oh you know, we just got lost in the forest and all that." Jay said after transforming back into his cybertronian form.

"Where's the energon?" Jack asked, "I'm hungry." Crow passed Jay and Jack their servings of energon.

"So how was your first day of training with Solace?"

"It was okay, she really seemed much more energetic than I thought she would be." Jack said.

"Really? I didn't think she would open up to you guys that soon." Crow said.

"Why's that?" Jay asked. Crow took a breath.

"Her parents were killed by outsiders." Jack and Jay stopped drinking their energon to look at Crow.

"That's why she avoided you for those first few weeks."

"Yep, that explains the silent treatment."

"Yeah… After that, the Hard Master took her in and taught her the way of the ninja. This all happened a year ago so she's the rookiest ninja out of us all."

"…" And they continued fueling up.

* * *

**_The Forest, 3_****_rd_****_ POV_**

"Okay. Today your gonna navigate throughout the forest in search for this…SQUIRREL!" Solace said pulling out a cage which had a squirrel in it, "Just like you, it likes to hop through trees."

"Cool! We get to chase a squirrel!" Jay said.

"Not you, Jay. Jack is smaller so he'll be able to go through the trees, but you're too big so you'll be chasing this…BUNNY!" She said pulling a bunny out of nowhere by the ears.

"Hey! I think I've seen this bunny somewhere before. It's white with a black patch of fur over it's left eye."

"Okay, so all we gotta do is get our animal and than bring it back to you at this spot." Jack said.

"Yep, this exercise should help you learn how to track." She said, letting the animals go, "Give them a 5 minute start, okay? Oh and be careful, those are my pets. Which means that I've trained them so they're way more smarter than average."

"What are their names?"

"Nutty and Oreo. Now you should go, your time limit is 4 hours."

"Good luck, Jay!" Jack yelled while running in the direction he saw the squirrel go in.

"You too, bro!"

_**With Jay, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

_Hmm… Where's that bunny? _Jay thought.

"Here bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny. Here bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny. Here bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny."

_This might take a while._

_**With Jack, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

_Hmm… The track's stop here._ Jack looked around. Than he started climbing the tree where the tracks lead.

_There it is!_ And with that, Jack started chasing the squirrel through the trees.

_**With Jay, 3**__**rd**__** POV (1 Hour Later)**_

"Are you under here?" Jay said, lifting a rock,

"Or in here?" Jay looked inside a hole in the ground. Than he felt some pawing on his leg. He looked down to see…

"Oreo!" Jay bent down to pick up the bunny but it zoomed away leaving a trail of dust.

"You're not getting away from me!"

_**Meanwhile With Jack, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

*_Huff, huff*_

"Nutty sure knows how to run." Jack said. Sitting on one of the tree branches.

_*Squeak, Squeak*_

"There you are!" Jack said while the squirrel began to jump all over him.

"H-Hey!" Jack tried to grab the squirrel but it hopped off of him and began to go around him in circles.

"Oh I get it. You're messing with me!" He said when the squirrel hopped on his head. Jack noticed that Nutty was doing all of this while holding a nut, half his size, in his hand.

"Are you saying, that you could beat me with a hand tied behind your back?" The squirrel stuck his tongue at him.

"Oh that is it! You are going down!"

_**With Jay, 3**__**rd**__** POV (Another Hour Later)**_

"The bunny's so fast." Jay gasped. The bunny just stood 3 feet away from him.

"Are you teasing me?" The bunny just blinked.

"Solace taught you well. Well guess what? This game is boring, I don't want to play it anymore." Jay turned around to look at the clouds and butterflies.

Than he felt a pawing at his leg.

He still didn't look. More pawing.

Than with very fast speed, he snatched the bunny from the ground.

"Haha! I caught you! Crow told me that ninjas should also work on their ability to be deceptive. Now all I have to do is bring you to Solace." But than, Oreo hopped off his hand.

"No!" He chased the bunny into a clearing. However, in the clearing there was a whole group of over 50 bunnies.

"Oreo… You're so cruel."

_**Meanwhile With Jack, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"A-ha! I have your nut!" Jack said holding the nut.

"Now come here, or I'll crush it." The squirrel looked really sad before he let out a cry.

"What was that for?" And than a whole bunch of squirrels began attacking him.

"This isn't over!" He said over the squeaks of Nutty's friends.

**_With Jay, 3_****_rd_****_ POV (30 Minutes Later)_**

"Are you this one?" Jay said picking up a bunny, "Nope."

"Or are you this one?" He picked up another bunny.

Than all of a sudden he turned around and picked up a bunny that had a black, furry spot over his left eye.

"Gotcha!" He felt Oreo squirming in his hands.

"No way am I gonna let you go this this time." And he walked off into Solace's direction.

_**Meanwhile With Jack, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

Jack was picking some nuts off an acorn tree that he found.

_Time to set up a trap. _He thought. Earlier he had set up the actual trap, but all he needed was the bait.

Than Jack started to leave a trail of acorns to his trap. Than he waited and waited.

Than finally, Nutty appeared. He sniffed the biggest acorn he saw and took it into his hands.

"Gotcha! I was able to distract you! Time to go!" Jack said, taking the squirrel into his arms.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Nutty just looked at him and than went back to eating the huge nut Jack had used to capture him.

"Ah… I see… I picked a pretty good nut didn't I?" The black squirrel just nuzzled his head into Jack's chest even more. Jack smiled.

_**At The Rendezvous Point, 3**__**rd**__** POV**_

"Hey Solace! Lookie here!" Jay held out the bunny that was sleeping in his hand.

"Great job Jay!"

"I know right! You don't know how long it took to get this little guy. Do you have any carrots? I think Oreo here is hungry." Oreo starting to wake up when Solace pulled out the carrots.

"Of course I do, but Oreo is a girl by the way."

"Really!? Well that's interesting… Anyways, where's Jack?"

"I'm right here." Solace and Jay turned to look at Jack coming out of the trees with Nutty sitting on his right shoulder.

"You know, this guy isn't so bad when he isn't summoning all of his squirrel friends to attack me." Jack said while Nutty puffed out his chest in pride. Solace walked over to them.

"Did you give Jack a hard time?" She asked Nutty. He nodded, "I thought so. Did you figured out why I call him Nutty?" She turned to Jack.

"Yep, not only is he obsessed with nuts but he's one heck of a ninja." Jack said, pointing to the scratches on his face. Than he noticed Jay,

"So did you have an easier time with the bunny?"

"Definitely not! This little girl is so tough when it comes to business." Jay said while Oreo climbed on him to sleep on his head. Jack laughed,

"Well she definitely seems to like you."

"So does your squirrel friend." Jay said.

"Good, now that you have become acquainted with the animals. They're yours."

"But wait, aren't these your pets?" Jack said.

"Not really, a little before you guys came, I found them. When everyone was training you guys to become ninjas, they also learned. I don't know if you noticed, but they're pretty good. Besides, I come across animals almost all the time. I practically live in the forest. Oh yeah and the Hard Master also wanted you two to have them."

"Fine, we'll take them. But only if they want to go with us." Jack said. Nutty and Oreo went up to Solace and rubbed themselves against her leg before returning to Jack and Jay. Solace smiled,

"I thought you guys would do that. Well, that's enough training for today. Get some rest."

"Alright than, I'll be heading off to see Kobayashi-sama if you need me. Wanna come Nutty? My sensei has a whole variety of nuts at her greenhouse." Jack asked. Nutty nodded, "Bye Solace! See ya Jay!" And with that, he and Nutty left.

"Bye Jack!" Jay and Solace said while Oreo waved her paw at Nutty.

* * *

**Did you guys like the little furry animals I decided to put in?**

**I'm sorry if the training sessions don't really remind you of how ninjas train but I'm not a ninja so I wouldn't know.**

**Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter! Next up, they'll be training with the Hard Master for, 'Focus of Energy'**

**REVIEW! (PLZ)**


End file.
